


stuff | misc

by dearn9ne



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearn9ne/pseuds/dearn9ne
Summary: unfinished, unedited, super junior shorties.





	stuff | misc

**Author's Note:**

> hi! most of these are unfinished and i have no plan on finishing them any time soon. if youre interested in one though feel free to comment ^^ and maybe ill finish it.

**Anymore | Kangmin**

 

“I don’t want to do this anymore” Sungmin whimpered out, awkwardly looking down at Youngwoon who was carrying the latter on his shoulders.    
  
“Listen, Sungmin, its the last week before we go back to school, just fuck it all and let's do it!” Youngwoon said, excited. 

 

The younger let out a groan, then stumbled over to the box office. He let out an awkward smile, “One ticket to uh-” Sungmin forgot what they were gonna watch. 

 

The ticket seller blinked. He stared at Sungmin's face for a second before noticing their awkward posture. 

 

Youngwoon smacked Sugmins leg, the sound was soft but audible. “Oh uh- Girl’s Generation the Musical part 2.” Sungmin said with a nod. 

 

Youngwoon let out a deep sigh then turned around to walk the other way. 

* * *

**The Angels Closet | Kangmin**

 

Like a beautiful mistake, Youngwoon never expected anything like this to happen before. 

 

He pushed his way through the crowds of drunk, sweaty, and loud individuals. Youngwoon couldn’t even remember how he got here. He was pretty sure Heechul dragged him here because he didn’t want to be alone. Of course Youngwoon knew that’s not true anymore, because as soon as he made his way out of the first pack he see’s Heechul with any other man.

 

Heechul really was a fuckin g slut.

 

Youngwoon hated the smell of the building, obnoxious college students yelling lyrics to the upbeat techno songs, it was like the grossest thing ever to the uptight Youngwoon. He looked around for a few seconds before his eyes landed on something he´d never seen at another college party. 

 

The other was a smaller, frailer looking boy, his large eyes sparkled off of the party lights. His hands shaking the red solo cup. Youngwoon blinked, then approached him. He looked scared, frightened, new, yet… somehow trustworthy. 

 

He squished his way into the small spot next to the other boy. The latter looked over at him, then quickly back to his cup once Youngwoon looked at him. 

 

¨Horrible party, I know.¨ Youngwoon said in a small whisper.    
  
¨Y-you don´t like it either?¨ The other asked.

 

Youngwoon nodded.    
  
¨Then why´d you come?¨ He asked.

 

Youngwoon shrugged, ¨My friend told me to come, so I did. The names Youngwoon, Kim, Youngwoon.¨ he responded.

 

¨S-Sungmin… Lee… Sungmin I- yeah sorry.¨

* * *

**Tragic | Yehyuk**

 

“My mom said I can’t date you anymore.” Hyukjae said, his words slurring out those dumb lips I’ve become so used too. 

 

I blinked at him, then let out a sad sigh. Pathetic. This was pathetic. I knew this would happen. I don’t know why I love him so much, though. 

 

I could already feel the tears forming in my eyes, each small droplet rolling down my face. I opened my mouth to say something, but only a sob came out.

 

Then he leaned in, grabbing tightly onto the sides of my face to kiss me. I kept my eyes shut. Who could stand to look at someone who just dumped you? 

 

This man, or may I say boy, is Lee Hyukjae. I guess he’s my.. ex boyfriend? I don’t know. I love him the most in the world, more then my mom, more than Jongjin, more than Kkoming. It’s strange, how you could just love someone with so much passion. 

 

Once he moved back I finally manage to look at him dead in the eyes. Yet they still drawed me in. The way they shine in the harshness of the street lights made me feel just a little bit better. If I was being honest, I’d want to die with him. 

 

but here we are. 

 

“Why?” I sob out, “you’re leaving me for that bitch Lee Donghae!” I finally snap, tears still rolling down my face.

 

I’m not a jealous person. at least, I’m sure I’m not! I just know what’s mine. But recently Hyukjae has been close with Donghae. ‘Best friends.’ bullshit. 

 

Hyukjae stepped back, he acted like I offended him! He furrowed his brows and let out a sigh. He looked angry. 

 

“Jonghoon!? Why would I ever do that!? If I can’t be with you I don’t want to be with anyone else!” He shouted at me. People on the street were already starting to stare. Each huff and puff that came out of him came out with small clouds. 

 

“Oh lucky me!” I shouted back at him. This was the most heated I’ve ever been. 

 

Look at us,

 

Seventeen year olds fighting like children over a breakup. 

 

I don’t know what came over me at that moment. Maybe I do love him a lot. 

 

It’s not a strange thing, at least I don’t think so. 

* * *

**Work of the Devil | Kangmin**

 

Sungmin shifted in his seat, he had to get out of here early, no way. 

 

As soon as the bell rang he got up and rushed out of the building. The sweet warmth of the Seoul air flushed against the boys face. This was nice, this was comfterble. This caused him to just stand there for a moment, outside of the school. He was completely intranced by the gentle winds that pushed against the trees outside of their school. 

 

Sungmin couldn´t be happy for long, he felt a hard push to his back and he fell onto the hard concrete. He tried to stop his fall with his elbows but that ended up hurting like hell. 

 

¨I´m sorry please just let me go home you can have my money.¨ he said, already starting to cry. His eyes pierced with the tears of his own, this was disgusting. Boys dont cry.

 

¨I don´t want your money, you freak!¨ The bully shouted at him. Sungmin only wimpered as he was continually beat by the kid. 

* * *

**Flores | Teukchul**

 

May twenty first. 

 

Jungsoo always hated this date, a useless date.

 

May twenty first.

 

He knew what bothered him yet he never let anyone else know. May twenty first was the day his beloved dog died. Oh how much Jungsoo loved that dumb dog. 


End file.
